Always there for you
by wishIwasEdward'slove
Summary: What happens, if in Eclipse, Jacob had tried to go farther than a kiss? Will Bella get out? If she does, will Edward still love her? Story only mentions rape but is rated M to be on the safe side. Story is better than summary! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1- What Jacob does

BPOV:

Jacob had just told me he loved me. I guess a part of me knew he had those feelings for me but I did not return them. I loved him. I loved him as a brother. A brother that I would get icecream with, go to the movies, and the mall. I wasn't _in love_ with him. All I could do was stare at him, speechless, not being able to form words. "Jake—" It felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I tried to clear the obstruction. "I can't – I mean I don't… I should go." I turned but he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I had to convince Jake. Make him see that I was in love with Edward. That he and me could never be. "Jacob." I stared into his dark eyes, trying to make him take me seriously. "I love _him_, Jacob. He's my whole life."

"You love me, too," he reminded me. He held up his hand when I started to protest. "Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice – _me_."

I shook my head. "You're impossible."

Suddenly he was serious. He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I couldn't look away from his intent gaze.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here – fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

"I don't want options," I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully. "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone."

His eyes narrowed. "All the more reason to fight – fight harder now, while I can," he whispered.

He still had my chin – his fingers holding too tight, till it hurt – and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes.

"N – ," I started to object, but it was too late.

His hand that was holding my chin moved to the left side of my face and his other hand, that was balled into a fist, clenched the right side of my face. His grip was tight, too tight, the thought came suddenly to my mind – Edward would never hold me this way. I couldn't think about his hands for very long because suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine. The feeling was warm. Not the good kind of warm but a disgusting burning. I pushed against his chest with all my might. Wrong move. Jacob got angry and moved his lips, which until then were closed and pushed to mine, up and open so he was devouring my mouth. The burning was getting much worse. Now I could feel the core in my mouth from where his tongue lashed violently inside my mouth, and the flames lapping at my body from where he was crushing me to his every curve of his body. No, no, no, I thought. I need to get out of here. I tried pushing again, hitting wherever my fists could connect, kicking, screaming into his mouth, nothing worked. He was a werewolf, incredibly strong, no inhumanely strong. I had no chance against him so I let my body go limp and wait until he stopped. Then I would go home to Edward and Jacob would be running away from my _boyfriend___with his tail in-between his legs. After what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes, Jacob released my lips from his. Finally, I thought, he's done. I was wrong again. He moved his lips to my ear. The tingling he left in his path from my lips to my ear made my body shiver in revulsion.

"Bella, you're going to enjoy this. Trust me." He chuckled then. "I know I definitely will. Don't fight me. It's useless. Just enjoy, relax, and trust me."

How dare he! He wants me to trust him? He wants me to enjoy this! Suddenly my stomach was churning wildly and I felt like I was going to throw up.

He crashed his lips back down to mine roughly. His hands which had been grasping my face were gone and I suddenly felt a cool breeze. I looked down and saw Jacob had ripped my shirt from my body and the shards of fabric lie torn on the ground. I gasped and instinctively covered my chest, now only in a bra, with my arms. Jacob growled and shoved my arms back so hard I thought they were going to snap off of my body.

I looked into his eyes then. They were black as coal. There was no kind Jacob. The only thing I saw in those eyes was a monster.

"Jacob, Jacob, stop…" I begged to no avail. His lips were nipping my neck and his hands were roaming down my exposed flesh. My vision was now blurry. My eyes were filled with tears ad my cheeks were being shed by my tears. I cried out in help, need, miserly, and utter hopelessness.

Jacob's hands grasped my bra and ripped it like he did his shirt. At that moment I knew that if I didn't get out of there Jacob was not going to stop. I purposefully fell and Jacob, probably wanting me to suffer, let me fall to the floor. He growled even louder this time and jumped on top of me. Just as his lips were about to make contact with mine I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his eyes. He howled out in pain and jumped off of me. I quickly kicked him as hard as I could in his sweet spot and took off running. All I could hear was a distance yelping in pain and I prayed I had hurt him hard enough for me to make it past the treaty line.


	2. Chapter 2- Calling Edward BPOV

BPOV:

I ran and ran. The pain coming from my body was almost unbearable. The thing making my body keep moving instead of collapsing from agony was the fact that I knew I had to get away. I finally found the road and shortly after my truck. I had insisted I drive to the line and I would drive myself home. I dove into my truck and shoved my foot as hard as it would go on the gas. I prayed Charlie was not home. How I would I explain myself if I came home wearing only my underwear, jeans, and shoes with no bra or shirt? Not to mention the horrible black and blue bruises that covered every inch of my skin.

Luckily, Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway so that must mean he had not yet got off from work.

Then a horrible thought occurred to me. Alice would see me right now.

"Alice," I said into the air. "If you are seeing this please don't show this to Edward. I don't want him to see me without a shirt. I was running and tore my shirt and couldn't salvage it." I hid my face into my arm so Alice would not see in her vision that I was lying. Alice could not see the wolves so she would not know what really happened.

I couldn't let Edward know about this. If Edward did he would kill Jacob. As much as I hated Jake in that moment I knew he didn't deserve to die. Also, I feared Edward wouldn't love me. Edward would be revolted by me. It was my fault this had happened. I went to La Push, I saw Jacob, I ignored Edward's warnings, and now I had to suffer the consequences.

I opened my door to the cold air that hit me like a wrecking ball. I quickly ran into the house and sprinted to my room. No, I couldn't lie in my bed with me so disgusting. I tore off the rest of my clothing and jumped in the shower.

I scrubbed and scrubbed my skin raw. Hoping to get the disgusting _dog_ off of me. The emotions of what just happened, the adrenaline, just everything, consumed me in that moment and I slunk to the floor crying. No, I had to get my act together. If Edward found me here he would demand to know what was wrong and I couldn't lie to him.

I grabbed a towel and put on my most comfortable and warmest pajamas. Edward wouldn't think anything of the long pajamas that covered almost all of my skin because he was so cold. I put them on so he wouldn't see the nasty bruises that marred my skin. I walked back into my room and cuddled under the covers. Why wasn't Edward back yet? Oh that's right I was supposed to call him after I was done with Jacob and he would meet me home.

I grabbed the cell phone on my bedside table and dialed his number. After it was too late, I realized my voice would be hushed with unshed tears. Although if I hung up now Edward would know something was wrong and ask me about it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the voice of my angel.

"Hello? Bella?" He sounded anxious.

"Hi Edward, umm I just wanted to say I made it home. Sorry I didn't call you earlier I forgot," I rushed out. My voice was tiny and squeaky.

"Bella, angel, is everything all right?" He asked even more anxious now.

I couldn't tell him the truth that I wasn't okay but I couldn't lie to him either.

"I'm safe and sound now at home."

I heard a pause at the other end of the line measuring my words.

"All right I'll be over in less than two minutes I'll see you soon my love."

With that he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3- Hearing Bella EPOV

EPOV:

Why hadn't Bella called yet? It had been 4 hours since she told me she was leaving to Jacob's. I felt like I was being crippled by anxiety.

"Dude, chill, you're going to make the both of us have a heart attack," Jasper said/thought.

I muttered a quick, "sorry," under my breath.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed my Bella. Or at least to hear her voice. It was like she was my air and I was drowning without her.

As I was grabbing my phone out of my back pocket it started to ring. I recognized Bella's number anywhere.

"Hello? Bella?" I asked.

"Hi Edward, umm I just wanted to say I made it home. Sorry I didn't call you earlier I forgot," she murmured fast and in a frail voice. Something was wrong.

"Bella, angel, is everything all right?" I asked even more anxious now.

"I'm safe and sound now at home."

I paused measuring each of her words. She didn't really answer my question. Something was wrong and I knew it.

"All right I'll be over in less than two minutes I'll see you soon my love."

With that I pushed the end call button and was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4- Comforting Bella

EPOV:

Finally, my angel's house was in view. I scaled up her window. Ironic that the person in fairy tales who scales up the beautiful girls home is usually the knight in shining armor, not some monster. I didn't dwell on that fact for very long for all my thoughts evaporated when I saw the most beautiful sight, my Bella, sitting on her bed reading.

"Bella," I breathed.

She jumped and the book flew out of her hands. Before it could hit the floor I had caught in and had put it on her night stand. I then seated myself by her feet on the bed.

Her erratic heartbeat slowed down to a steady beat when she saw who I was.

"Oh, Edward you're here!" She exclaimed. Her body moved to cherish me in one of her warm embraces but then slunk back. This was very curious behavior. I took both of her hands in mine and looked into those chocolate eyes. What I saw there surprised, frightened, and angered me. I saw hurt. Bella was hurting.

"Bella, Bella, what wrong honey?" I coaxed.

Her eyes started to get clear. Her eyes only got this way when she was holding back tears I remembered with distraught.

"N… n…. nothing," she mumbled not looking me in the eye.

"Bella, please, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here. I'm here for you. Please, tell me. I love you."

With that tears started to stream down her face and her arms wrapped around her own body almost as if she was trying to pull herself together.

At this sight my cold dead heart felt like it was being stabbed. I had found her in this position in others minds. It was when she was in agony over me leaving. I vowed to myself I would never let her live in such pain again.

I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth over and over, trying to bring her comfort and protection. I needed her to tell me what had happened. I knew she could sense this too because she began to speak.

"E… Edward…. I… I…. Jacob….. he….." she mumbled unintelligible sentences.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here, you're safe, please just tell me."

I waited what seemed like an eternity. It looked like she was deciding very hard whether or not to tell me.

"Here just start from the beginning of when you went to La Push." I knew something had happened there with Jacob. Did that mongrel hurt her? Did he verbally abuse her? If he had hurt her I would kill him. Well of course he hurt her, I mean I could see her pain here. My veins boiled with anger but I needed to know what he had done to the reason for my existence.

"I went to La Push. I met Jacob and we walked through the forest," she started. I was holding on to her every word.

"He… he told me he loved me." With this she stole a glance at my eyes and I tried to tell her with my eyes that I loved her and to please continue.

"I told him I didn't love him, not in that way, that he would only be family to me, but that got him angry." I was filled with relief that she had told him and meant that she did not love him in that way but was quickly crippled with fear when she said he got angry.

"He… he kissed me. I tried to fight him off, I really, really, did. He was just so strong. I couldn't. I felt so hopeless. I… I… didn't know what to do. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He… he… he opened and tore my shirt and bra. I threw dirt in his face, kicked him, and ran away."

I stood frozen in place at her words. Jacob had tried to rape her. I know that is not what she had said but I knew that she knew that that was the truth. If she had not been so smart Jacob could have killed her. I wanted with every fiber of my being to go rip that dog limb from limb, to make him bleed and beg for mercy, to wallow and pray I would kill him soon. Though all of a sudden I knew I couldn't do that. No matter how much I wanted to, or even Bella did in this moment, she would always hate me and herself if she let her best, or ex-best friend die because of her.

"It's okay you're safe. I've got you. I won't let him harm you." I wrapped my arms around her even tighter, but not too tight to hurt her. Even though I was using little strength she flinched and gasped when I hugged her tighter. I released her at once.

"Bella," I stated alarmed. Wait, she must be hurt. That would explain why she flinched. And when I had previously thought she wore those pajamas because she was cold she must have worn them to cover any injuries from my eyes.

"Bella, are you hurt?" I asked in a serious tone.

She bit her lip and shook her head no but I knew she was lying.

"Bella please remove your night shirt. I just want to see how badly you are hurt. Please."

She looked terrified. I tried to shower her with love and reassurance with my eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You.. you'll be revolted by me. It was my fault. I should deserve this hurt."

What? Me revolted by her? Her fault? She deserves this?

"Bella, how could you think that? I could never in a million years be revolted by you. I love you. You're my reason for life, my existence. This is not your fault. Jacob lost control, he hurt you. There was nothing you could have done. You deserve none of this. You're the most pure and precious thing in the world. I'm just so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"No, Edward. This is not your fault."

"Please may I see?"

She closed her eyes and slowly pried the shirt off her body and over her head. I couldn't help it, I gasped. Her beautiful perfect skin, covered with black and blue bruises. Human eyes could not see but I could see the marks were made by fingers.

Before I could think of my actions Bella was in my arms.

"Bella, I love you." I stated staring into her eyes.

Then a miracle happened. Her eyes that were filled with pain changed and love and happiness flooded their depths.

"Oh, Edward I love you too."

She hugged me even tighter. From that moment on I knew the bruises would heal and we would still be able to have our happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5- Telling the Cullens

BPOV:

From the moment Edward had said, "I love you," I knew everything was alright, or was going to be all right. In that moment I just hugged him with all my might willing him to hear the unspoken words between us, "Thank you, thank you for being you, for accepting me, for comforting me, for needing me like I need you." Instead of saying all this, the only words that passed through my lips were, "Thank you."

"No, my sweetheart, no need to thank me. I'm always here and always will be. I'm always so confused about how an angel like you could need me."

"Never question it, just know that my love for you is forever."

We stood in our position for a long time. Me in his lap, his arms around me, him kissing my hair, my neck, parts of my arms. Was I a saint or something in a previous life? That was my only explanation on why I had been fortunate enough to have him.

"Bella," he started to say. "May I take a look at your back?"

I froze. My back was covered in bruises as well as cuts from where I fell to the ground. I started to say no but I knew that I couldn't deny him anything. I slowly turned around so he could see my back. I didn't know what his face, or his eyes, for that matter looked like and I was worried that when I turned around he would be gone. Suddenly I felt the softest, coldest, touch feel along the cuts. It must be Edward's fingers.

"Bella, please know I have your best wishes in heart. Please for me, for _me,_ would you see Carlisle about your injuries?"

My body turned to stone. I didn't want anyone knowing of this much less be examined by a doctor even if that doctor was Carlisle.

"For me, please," he whispered in my ear.

All I could do was shake my head yes. He gingerly put my shirt back on and cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar feeling of him running.

We made it to his house in no time. I knew Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie had gone hunting. Edward waltzed through the door.

"Hey, Bella, what happened? Fall down the sink?" Emmett teased.

I just coiled into Edwards embrace even more. I looked up to see Edward shoot Emmett a murderous glare.

Esme rounded the corner then and stopped when she saw me in Edward's arms. He still hadn't let go of me.

"Carlisle," Edward called in a voice a human would use if the person was standing three feet away.

Carlisle then appeared at the foot of the stairs, a dozen feet away. Everyone was silent, waiting for an explanation. I looked up to Edward and he was looking at me, silently asking my permission to tell them what had happened. I nodded a tiny yes and he continued. He took a deep breath, in what I assumed was all of his self control, managed to speak in a level tone.

"Jacob attacked Bella. He tried to rape her."

Everyone gasped. Emmett looked bewildered but then compassionate. Esme looked like she was about to cry. Finally, Carlisle moved forward several steps, with a shocked but fatherly-concerned face.

"Bella would you like to go to my office so I can access any harm?"

I nodded again and Edward, I, and Carlisle went upstairs to his office.


	6. Chapter 6- The exam

EPOV:

I carried my fragile Bella in my arms. How could I have let this happen to her? How could I be such a monster? I deserved to die. Bella deserved nothing but goodness. She was an angel that the heavens had for some reason given to a villain.

Downstairs I heard the thoughts of my family.

_Oh no please don't let her turn out like I did when I got raped… Rosalie_

_Sh*t! How could that dog do that to my sister! When I get ahold of him… Emmett_

_I'm sorry Edward. If there is anything I can do…. Jasper_

_Why couldn't I see this! Oh right because of that stupid dog! I'm so sorry Bella, I should have… Alice_

_No, no, not my daughter… Esme_

_Edward, I really am sorry for what happened. I will try my very best to make Bella as physically and emotionally comfortable during the exam. I need to check for any serious injuries and if anything is broken or needs serious medical attention we need to take her to the hospital… Carlisle._

I nodded at Carlisle. Bella was curled up as tight as she could in my arms. We finally arrived at Carlisle's study and he opened the door. The room looked just like an examination room you would find in a hospital. I carried Bella over to the chair and set her down. The whole time her eyes never left mine. It seemed as if she was searching for my non-existing soul.

"Bella, do you want Edward to leave the room?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes flickered to Carlisle and then to me and I could see panic start to set in. Maybe she wanted me to leave but didn't want me to feel bad. There was nothing I wanted more than to be here during the exam, to hold her and comfort her, but if she wished me away I would go.

"No, Please stay, please," Bella practically begged.

"I will. I promise." I replied.

"I'm just going to look to see what bruising you have," Carlisle spoke.

It was then that I looked at Bella. Since her shirt was off I could see her top part of her body with her bra. Any other time I would be overjoyed at the fact that I was seeing Bella topless for the first time but now I was just over-swept with despair as I saw all the horrid black and blue bruises.

_Her bruises are extensive although I don't think she needs a hospital. The bruises should heal in a week or so…. Carlisle_

I could see that the bruises were finger indentations. I could see his exact _paw print_ all over her body.

"Are you in any pain?" Carlisle asked.

Bella's heart fluttered and she shook her head. My little angel was truly a horrible liar. Carlisle could also tell her miserable attempts at lying.

"Bella, where does it hurt?"

Bella's eyes were now filled to the brim. I could see the tears pooling but Bella was refusing to let them fall. I needed to reassure her, to let her know she was safe and I was here for her.

"It's all right Bella. Please let Carlisle help you. Let me help you, please. I love you. I love you so much."

I wound my arms around her waist and held her frail body against mine. Bella seemed to weigh my words and replied in a tiny and shaky breath,

"I…ummm… the bruises hurt a little…. and it… umm….it hurts down…..there."

I could hear my breath catching in my throat. Did he go farther than she told me? What happened? Oh I wanted to kill that _dog _so bad! Through Carlisle's calm façade I could hear the edge of anxiety and slight panic in his thoughts. As if Bella was the mind reader she quickly stepped in.

"He, he, didn't. He just…he grabbed me…down there…and it just hurts a little….it's nothing really…." She trailed off.

Both me and Carlisle caught her lie at the last part. That could only mean one thing; Bella was in pain and a lot of it.

"Bella I'm going to have to ask you to take off your pants and your underwear. I promise to work as quickly and gently as I can but I just need to see the skin and if there is any damage," Carlisle spoke in his doctor voice.

Bella cringed into my side. She looked like a scared animal curling close to their owner for protection. She thought of me as her protector after I had let her down? I don't know how she had such a forgiving heart but I would always cherish it. After a minute she started to undo her clothing and Carlisle placed a blanket over her. I had my eyes on Bella's eyes the whole time when Carlisle examined her vaginal area.

_The bruising here is much worse than the rest of her body. Still, I don't think she needs a hospital. The bruises should heal a bit slower than the rest but will heal. Although I wonder, does it hurt her to walk? The bruises look like they would prevent her from walking on her own. _

Could Bella even walk? Of course she could right? I replayed my time with her since I had found her. No, not once did she walk. I always carried her.

"Bella, you can put your clothes on now."

Just then Alice waltzed in carrying some comfortable looking pajamas.

"Here you go Bella."

"Thank you Alice," Bella said.

Alice then left with a small fake smile. Bella dressed in the pajamas while Carlisle and I both turned around to give her privacy. When she was done Carlisle said, "Bella, I'm going to ask you to walk from where you are just to the door and tell me if you feel any pain."

Bella looked a little confused and skeptical but started to do what he asked. As soon as she started she let out a muffled gasp of pain and I caught her before she could fall to the floor. Bella was so hurt she couldn't even walk. That thought hit me like a wrecking ball.

"I...I can't walk."

Both me and Carlisle looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Carlisle gave Bella some pills to take and left me and her alone in the room. As soon as he was gone Bella threw her arms around me and balled into my shoulder. My poor, poor, Bella. I swore to myself I was going to give her all the love and support she needed and together we would get through this.


	7. Chapter 7-Feeling woeful

EPOV:

I carried my poor Bella in my arms to my room. She hadn't stopped crying but I wanted her to be comfortable- or as comfortable as possible. I laid her down on the golden bed. Should I join her? Would that scare her? Those warm chocolate eyes looked at me with such love and trust I thought I would fall to my knees.

"Edward, will you join me?"

Of course! I was overjoyed. It seemed as though Bella trusted me enough to let me hold her, take care of her. Then a thought hit me like a wrecking ball. Should we do a rape kit? Wait, Bella already showered. I couldn't smell the dog and that was the only possible answer. That meant there would be no evidence to take Jacob to court. A part of me, the monster, was glad for that; this meant I would be the one to deal justice. I would tear Jacob apart, piece by piece, listen to this screaming with uncontained glee. If it wasn't for the precious angel asleep in my arms I would be smashing everything I could and eventually running to the dog and showing him who his owner was.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. _Can I please come in? –Emmett. _"Yes," I whispered so low that Bella wouldn't be able to hear me and she would not wake from her slumber in my arms. Emmett's usual happy grinning face was covered with unmasked pain. Emmett truly did think of Bella as a sister. Having Rose go through this was hard. He was always there for her and yet it took so long to get her back to her happy, or as happy as Rosalie is. He couldn't stand the fact that this was happening to his sister. He walked slowly to the bed and just sat down on the other side of Bella.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For your sweet thoughts."

"I just can't believe this happened! First Rose and now her? She doesn't deserve this. Neither of them do." That was the truest thing that had ever been spoken; well besides the fact that I loved Bella with my everything. Rose then entered.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what both you and Bella are going through. If she ever needs someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you Rose," I said.

Slowly, one by one, everyone in the family came into the room just to watch Bella. They all were crippled with pain and didn't want to leave Bella alone for a second. Poor Jasper was being drowned in sorrow. Alice suddenly got her vision face and zoomed out. _Charlie is pacing back and forth. Worry is written all over his face and he is calling everyone he knows seeing if they know where Bella is. _

"Carlisle, we need to tell Charlie."

Carlisle nodded and proceeded to get the phone. From downstairs I heard their conversation.

"Hello?" Charlie anxiously answered.

"Hello Mr. Swan, this is Carlisle."

"Do you know where Bella is? Did that son of yours take her?"

The anger and hatred for me was never not palpable.

"Bella is here with us but Edward did not take her. Charlie something happened."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if it would be appropriate to speak on the phone of this matter."

"Damn it just tell me already!"

"Charlie, Jacob tried to Rape Bella. She has severe bruising but nothing that needs a hospital. Yes, Bella did escape before anything serious could happen."

I growled in my throat. Nothing serious happened? What the hell did he call this? I heard Charlie's quick intake of breath.

"Can I come take her home," Charlie said after a full minute.

"If it would be alright with you I would like to keep her close by just to keep an eye on her and her injuries."

"Yes of course. Will she be home tomorrow?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Wait, hand me the phone," Rosalie interjected.

"Mr. Swan this is Rosalie, Edward's sister. I was in a similar situation to Bella and you need to know that if she wants to talk to you about what happened then that is fine but you should not pressure her. Bella doesn't like attention so I think it would be best just to give her a little extra comfort but not bring what happened up repeatedly. I know that's what I would have wanted."

I was astonished by Rose. That's what she would have wanted? That actually made sense for Bella. I was very grateful to Rose in that moment. Charlie seemed to deliberate for a second before answering an "okay," to Rosalie and hung up.

"Okay now that's out of the way let's go kill that dog!" Emmett cheered.

"Wait for me," I growled.


	8. Chapter 8- Begging

BPOV:

Dark eyes of a monster stared down at me. Those eyes were oddly familiar. Where had I seen them before? All of a sudden a giant claw came crashing down and I felt a stinging sensation on my face and stomach from where I had been scratched. I woke up screaming.

"Bella, Bella, calm down." I whirled my head towards the sound and Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed. I could feel the waves of calm he was sending towards me but right now I didn't want to feel calm. Where was Edward? Did he finally realize how disgusting and dirty I was? I was damaged and he shouldn't have to be with me. He deserved so much better.

"No," Jasper said plainly. He could feel my emotions and I'm sure he could guess what I was thinking.

"Where's Edward," I asked.

Jasper looked uncomfortable and suddenly I felt his wave of lethargy wash over me.

"Don't make me go to sleep! Where is Edward?" My voice started to panic.

"He's gone to go take care of some things."

"He's going to kill Jacob isn't he?" I already knew the answer. The wave of calm that swayed over me was all the confirmation I needed. I ran out of bed and left the room with a bewildered Jasper. I went into the kitchen where I had left my jacket as well as my phone. I quickly got my phone out and prayed that I was not too late. Edward was my number one speed dial. I thought my heart would explode after every ring. 4 rings later my angel's voice came through the phone.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Edward! Edward! Please don't do this! Come back."

"Bella I'm almost to that mongrel and a beast like him doesn't deserve to live."

"No, no, I know that! I do! A… a part of me wants him dead. But think about the rest of the pack and how it will start a war! The wolves will attack your whole family! Please, please Edward don't do this!"

"Bella,"

"Please."

"Alright I won't kill him. But I will talk to Sam about what his punishment should be. So help me if Sam won't punish Jacob I will kill him."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Come home soon?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"Oh Bella. I love you too. So much."


	9. Chapter 9- Unexpected

**Hi everyone! Ok I know nobody reads this but hopefully a few people will! Thank you so much for liking my story! Also, I love your comments! Let me know what you think of my story and you can suggest what you want to happen! (If many people suggest different things I will have to pick and chose what will and what will not happen.) **

EPOV:

I was all set to tear that dog limb from limb. I would have overjoyed at his howls of agony. I would make him cry and suffer and beg for death. He was Bella's friend, Bella cared about him, but Bella's sleep talking last night proved that Jacob deserved this and so much more.

1 hour earlier:

_ I was holding Bella in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. She would, no will be safe in my arms, I vowed. I would never let anyone hurt her. Then again I had vowed that same thing before and I had failed her. I should have protected her and now she had to suffer for me. _

_ "No, no, please Jacob no!" Bella was thrashing in her sleep. _

_ "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I'm here," I tried to soothe her sleeping conscious. _

_ "You were my friend, monster now," she mumbled before she nestled back into deep sleep. _

_ My poor poor Bella. She gives her heart so freely and I should be there to protect it. She has given her whole heart to me and mine to hers but why can't I protect the one I love? I'm a disgrace. _

My thoughts were broken by the ringing of my cell phone. My family and Bella were the only ones with my number and my family never called me.

"Hello, Bella?" I asked.

"Edward! Edward! Please don't do this! Come back."

"Bella I'm almost to that mongrel and a beast like him doesn't deserve to live." I tried to keep the venom from my voice but failed miserably.

"No, no, I know that! I do! A… a part of me wants him dead. But think about the rest of the pack and how it will start a war! The wolves will attack your whole family! Please, please Edward don't do this!"

"Bella,"

"Please."

"Alright I won't kill him. But I will talk to Sam about what his punishment should be. So help me if Sam won't punish Jacob I will kill him." Sam should at the least grant me to pummel Jacob to a pulse of his life.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Come home soon?"

"I promise." I was counting the seconds until I would see her again.

"I love you." My breath caught and I answered her simply,

"Oh Bella. I love you too. So much."

With that I hung up my phone and continued to the boundary line. Bella didn't want a fight and I respected that. My emotions and rage wanted to kill him but the small rational side of my head told me that Bella was right.

"Oh come on please tell me we're going to fight!" Emmett whined.

"God I hate being so blind! I don't know how everything will go," Alice chimed in. I groaned at the two of them. _So whipped_ I heard from Emmett's thoughts. We met at the border and I was surprised to see Sam already there and waiting. I had expected to have to call Billy and him to pass the message. Sam was in his human form; another strange thing since he usually didn't trust us enough not to attack him. Right now with 3 vampires against 1 dog there would be no question of the victor.

_ What is that doing here? _Alice and Emmett thought in unison.

"I expected to find you here." _leeches_ "Jacob just turned into his wolf self not 10 minutes ago and I found out everything."

"Then you should know we have every right and intention to beat the crap out of that puppy!" Emmett roared.

Sam started to get angry and shaking minutely but reigned in his temper.

"I know," he said.

Even I who could read minds could not believe what Sam just said. He knows that Jacob should die? Why? I was not complaining but curiosity was burning. Then from his thoughts, I could see his dark secret. This secret he has somehow managed to keep the other wolves from knowing. His mother was raped and the rapist impregnated her. Sam was the product of a rape. His mother loved him with all her heart but he always thought rape was the worst crime imaginable. Also, when Jacob had turned into a wolf he had also made a vow to himself that he would not rest until he had sex with Bella and she chose him. I would not let Bella live in fear of a dog jumping out at her for god knows how long. We had no other option but to kill him.

"There is only one thing I ask. Do not cross the boundary line. If Jacob comes for Bella and crosses into mutual or your territory then you may kill him and we will not kill you or your family. Although, if you kill Jacob on our grounds the treaty will no longer be in effect. Do you understand?"

All three of us nodded our heads and Sam went away into the woods.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him!" Emmett cheered.

"I can't believe what just happened," Alice said.

I agreed with them both. Now all I needed to do was to return to the present the heavens had given me, my angel, and wait until I could take that puppy down.


	10. Chapter 10- Sweet reunion

**Quick AN! Please review! Love you guys! **

BPOV:

Where was Edward? He should have been back by now. Sometimes I truly did hate how human I was. If I didn't have to sleep Edward would have never been able to leave. No, scratch that, if I was a vampire, I could have taken Jacob down right away and all of this could have been averted.

"Hey, help me out here and try to reign in your emotions," Jasper teased as an obvious way on trying to get me to lighten up.

"Sorry Jasper I just can't help it. What if Edward does something stupid? What if he gets into a fight with the wolves and there is a war? What will happen to him? To you? To all of your family?"

I could feel myself start to hyperventilate followed by a wave of calm.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Any time. And Edward and everyone is going to be fine. I promise."

I suddenly felt this love for Jasper as the brother I never had. I could see surprise in Jasper's eyes just before I reached out and gave him a giant hug.

"Thank you for being there for me, for not leaving me. Your like my big brother. Thank you for everything."

"Bella, you are my little sister. You have been since the day you met Edward. Don't worry, everyone will be fine and nobody, including you, will ever be hurt again."

"Amen!" Cried Emmett who seemed to appear miraculously in the doorway.

"Emmett your back!"

We embraced each other in one of those bear hugs. Next, Alice came dancing towards me wearing a huge smile on her face that is usually reserved for when she gets 7-inch designer heels.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see again!" Alice cried.

"Ya what a bummer being blind," I teased.

My body found Edward before my eyes did and I was in his arms, kissing everywhere I could, his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, trying to convince myself he was here and safe.

"Oh Edward! Please please don't leave me again!"

"Bella I'm so sorry. You know I didn't leave you. I would never leave you. I love you."

With that he gave me a kiss that was not short but not nearly long enough for me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So what did Sam say?"

Edward seemed to look uncomfortable and I could feel my panic rising. Edward must have heard my increased heart rate because he quickly tried to reassure me.

"No nothing bad happened. See? We're all in one piece! Sam, well Sam gave us permission to kill Jacob but we have to kill him on our land."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No war?"

"No war."

By now the others had left to give us some privacy. Right now I was too ashamed to ask what I was wanting to.

"What is it?" Sometimes I really think Edward _can _read my mind.

"Nothing." God I hate being a terrible liar.

"Bella please you can tell me anything."

"Well, does wanting Jacob dead make me a bad person, a monster?"

This whole time my eyes were cast on the floor but I risked a peak at Edward's face now. There was utter shock and disbelief in his eyes. Now, I was wrapped in those cold arms I loved being pressed up against his stone chest.

"Bella, you are an angel. Never, never, think you are a monster. Jacob deserves to rot in hell for eternity for even laying a finger on you. I would never think you any less than a goddess. You have every right to want Jacob dead. The Jacob you knew as a friend is gone. You were mumbling about that in your sleep. Jacob, as long as he's alive, is out there and..."

Edward seemed reluctant to finish.

"Please go on."

"I'm think, no, I know, that he's not going to stop until he has you."

"Oh my god."

The fear was back. Jacob would hunt me down.

"Please don't let him touch me again. No more. Please."

"Bella I swear to you I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

God, I could stay in his arms forever and not get tired of it. His smell, his eyes, his body...

"Bella!"

Me and Edward groaned simultaneously at Alice.

"Oh don't give me any of that! Charlie is expecting you home today and you need to get going! If your not back by sundown he's going to call in SWAT to come charging in this house."

Ya that sounds like Charlie.

"Fine thanks Alice."

"Hey," Edward said tilting my face towards his. "I'll take care of Jacob. You will never have to live in fear. I will always be here protecting you."

"I love you."

"I love you more. Now you get over here." With that he swung me on his back and the wind was flying through my hair.


	11. Chapter 11-Going home

BPOV:

Edward wanted me to stay at his house but I missed Charlie and I vowed I wouldn't be hiding away in a fortress of glass with vampires. Edward and me agreed that Edward would obviously be in my room while I was sleeping and the rest of his family would surround the house taking shifts. I had protested that was unnecessary but they all said that they wanted to do it. I still couldn't believe how I was fortunate enough to have Edward and his family.

We arrive back at Charlie's in God knows how short a time. I could not, no matter how many times I experienced, Edwards ability to run at remarkable speeds. I think he runs as fast or even faster than the speed of light! Anyway we got home and Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway and there were lights on in the kitchen and the TV screen was on. Of course it was Sunday so Charlie was watching football. 

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand into the door and were met by Charlie's surprised expression. Charlie looked shocked and then turned into rage, but then quickly turned to relief. I could feel Edward tense beside me and I squeezed his hand me reassuringly. "Dad I'm home."

Charlie went up to me and embraced me in a big hug. 

"I'm so glad you're home! Do you have any idea how worried I have been? Oh I missed you so much!" 

"Dad it's okay. I'm okay." 

Charlie seemed to look me over and thought about something hard. 

"Are you sure your alright Bells?" I knew from his tone of voice what he was referring to. 

"Dad, I'm strong and I'm all right." I gave him my smile that was full of the truth. I knew as long as I had Edward everything would be fine. 

"All right well I'm sure your tired to I won't hastle you but just know if you need someone to talk to..." 

I couldn't believe my ears. Charlie was horrible at feelings. I scurried from Edward

towards him and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you dad you're the best." 

"Ok too much emotional stuff. Get on to bed." 

We both laughed and I turned to head up the stairs. 

"Edward would you mind leaving but you can return tomorrow." Yes Charlie was kicking

Edward out but his manners were improving. 

"Of course Mr. Swan. Goodnight Bella." 

Edward walked out the door and I ran up the steps knowing I would meet him in my room.

When I opened my door I expected that I would have beaten Edward by just a little bit since I only had to go up one flight of stairs where he had to go out of the house, run around back, scale a building, and jump through a window, but no, here he was waiting for me on my bed. Edward was grinning ear to ear.

"What wrong?" Edward asked taking in my slightly depressed expression.

Oh no this was so embarrassing! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and my lip was automatically drawn in between my teeth and my eyes were fascinated on the floor.

I didn't even hear him move but then cold fingers were tilting my head up so he could meet my eyes.

"Well, I was hoping that I wasn't that slow and that I could beat you to my room before you could."

Edward was then laughing and laughing, softly given Charlie was in the other room, but there was only so much he could control. His arms were wrapped around me and I could feel his chest rumbling with his laugh and soon I was joining in.

"My apologies love. Should I wait to come to your room every night?"

"No!" I exclaimed too quickly and we were both laughing even more.

Our laughing was interrupted by a loud howl. Oh no! It was Jacob! He was coming for me! He was going to hurt Edward! No this couldn't be happening!

"Hey, hey, it's just a wolf. A regular wolf. You're safe, I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"What will happen? Will you go after Jacob?"

"Here come, sit down in bed," Edward said leading me over to the bed. I climbed in under the covers and curled up to Edward's side.

"As much as I want to go hunt that dog down," I heard a low grumbling in his chest. "I have to wait until he comes to our side. Carlisle spoke to Sam and they agreed that our territory will be expanding until we find Jacob so this will be over sooner."

I just nodded into his chest.

"Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"For always being there for me."

"Always. Goodnight my angel."

I wanted to say goodnight as well but I was fast asleep within seconds because he started to hum my lullaby.


End file.
